


西西弗斯

by shentu



Series: 中土世界系列 [17]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 西西弗斯永远无法将石头推上山顶，失败只能周而复始地轮回。
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Series: 中土世界系列 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778572
Kudos: 2





	西西弗斯

芬国昐醒来，觉得一切都是如此陌生。他从未来过这里，不明白自己怎么躺在了这张床上。

然而一个战士的素质还是使他保持了冷静，芬国昐试图寻找任何能做武器的器具，门却在他打开抽屉时被推开。芬国昐回头，看到的是一个男人。

男人同样使芬国昐感到陌生。他几乎即刻便做出了防御的姿态，而对方却抬起双手，表示自己并没有恶意。

“早上好。”那陌生男人说。

“我不认识你。”芬国昐不喜欢对方那仿佛他们很熟的语气。“你想从我这里得到什么？”

“战争已经结束了，我们取得了胜利，而你们则是授勋的战争英雄。”男人说，停顿了片刻，观察着芬国昐的反应。“不要惊慌，诺洛芬威，我说的都是事实。你只是不记得了。如果不相信，你可以看一下旁边的日历。”

芬国昐看向墙上的电子时钟，发现时间果然是2380年，比他记忆中的时间往后拨了近二十年。

“你为什么会知道那个名字？”自从父亲去世后便不常有人叫他诺洛芬威，那是属于他极亲近之人的名字。

“因为我是你的丈夫。”

“开玩笑，”芬国昐挑眉，“我没有丈夫。”

“不，你有。我说过，你只是不记得了。”男人介绍自己的名字是费艾诺，如果芬国昐愿意，他也可以叫自己库茹芬威。“你的日记本就在床头左边的第二个抽屉里，现代社会还用纸笔写日记的人已经要绝迹了，你应该一眼就能认出那是你的东西。”

芬国昐保持着面朝费艾诺的姿势，向后去摸男人口中的抽屉。费艾诺像是已经习惯了他这副态度，倚着门，看起来十分放松。而在一番努力之后，芬国昐果然摸到了一本硬壳的日记本。打开它。费艾诺说。没必要这么紧绷，它又不是炸弹。

“你听起来可不太像我的丈夫。”芬国昐仍然不相信费艾诺，但他还是在男人的建议下打开了那本日记。“我是说名字，听起来你更像我的某个变态兄弟。”

“是吗，和‘一醒来就想要杀人的人’听起来谁更变态？”费艾诺笑了笑。你刚刚一直都在想着要杀了我，别以为我不知道。

我是以为你要杀了我。芬国昐回应。“顺便，我现在也没完全放弃这种想法。”

芬国昐在床上坐下，打开了那本日记。的确是自己的字迹，芬国昐认得。只不过日期仅限于过去的二十年，差不多就是记忆中的那部分空白。他粗略地翻了一下，费艾诺的名字的确是自己日记中的常客，几乎每一天记录的事件都与男人有关。而日记的最后一篇，记录的则正是三天前的内容。

“你也并不是每天都会写日记，但大部分时候是的。”费艾诺看起来真的该死地熟练。就好像同样的情况他已经处理过无数次，每一天他都会解答一个芬国昐的问题。

“一本日记并不能证明全部，我需要更多的证据。”

“证明我是你的丈夫？好啊。”费艾诺离开的时候还像是在打趣他，这让芬国昐感到不爽。

男人回来的很快。所有的身份资料都被放在了一个方便拿取的地方，即便是现代社会也仍保有纸质的证明材料，而芬国昐一直都更喜欢这种比较古典传统的方式。“真是不知道我怎么迁就的你。”费艾诺挑出了他们的结婚证。

“我又是怎么迁就的你？”芬国昐看不出那份结婚证有什么问题，其他的也是一样。除了各种证件之外，还有一个电子相册。芬国昐打开它，几乎全是他与另一个男人的照片。看起来像是更年轻的时候，而据他的猜测，其实也不用费心去猜，那另一个青年就是面前的费艾诺。你现在更好看一点。他笑，而费艾诺抽动了一下嘴角。

“你在大概二十年前出了一场事故。是意外，我们吵了一架，而你从楼梯上摔了下去。”真的不是你把我推下去的？芬国昐问。费艾诺小幅度地翻了个白眼。我倒是希望是我推的你。他说“然而并不是，这只是一场意外，谁都没想到你会那样从楼梯上摔下去。幸运的是你没有摔断脊椎，但还是伤到了脑袋。”

“你的意思是我在这二十年里每一天醒来都会不记得前一天发生了什么？”

“严格来说并不是前一天，那场意外弄坏了你的记忆，让你好像只记得还在战场上的事。”费艾诺解释。

“Bullshit。”芬国昐在沉默了几秒后笑着说，他揪住费艾诺的衣领，而手中的电子相册则成了准备攻击男人的利器。“你真以为我会相信你这种听起来就像是在鬼扯的解释？”

“你可以现在就用它捅到我的颈动脉。”费艾诺仍然镇静得令芬国昐不悦。“或者你可以去给你的弟弟，或者任何你愿意打给的人打通电话来确认我说的是否属实。”

“菲纳芬不会接我的电话。”

“我知道，因为你选择踏上战场的事而跟他彻底闹翻了。他觉得你是在送死，但你心意已决。”费艾诺感到芬国昐的力道放松了。“为什么你执意要上前线参加那场战争，诺洛芬威，你还记得吗？”

芬国昐不记得了。他不应该忘记这个。奇怪，他努力回想，然而他竟然什么都想不起来。

“好吧，看上去你缺失的不仅是这二十年。”没关系，费艾诺安慰他。不只是今天，过去的每一天你都没想起来。“这都不是问题，问题是现在你究竟要怎样才能信任我。”

“我没有可以打给的人，费艾诺，你是在作弊。”

“那就是吧，只要你想这么叫。我是在作弊。”费艾诺搭上芬国昐的手腕，将男人的手移开了自己的衣领。“先吃点东西，诺洛芬威，现在是早餐时间。”

费艾诺说完便转身朝门口走去，他在门口停了一下，回头看向芬国昐。来吧。他说。我的手艺还不错。

“你先吃。”在餐桌前坐下，芬国昐看着面前的男人。“我害怕你会毒死我。”

“以前你都是嫌我做的难吃才一直不肯动手，我花了很多年才能让你承认它们美味，可现在你又觉得我会往食物里下毒。”费艾诺撇了撇嘴角。“我很受伤。”

“你的悲伤比你对我的爱还要虚伪。”芬国昐不屑。

费艾诺因芬国昐的反应而笑得肩膀耸动。笑过之后，他拿起餐具，开始解决起了面前的培根与煎蛋。

“你想来点咖啡吗？”他在吞下一片培根后问。“另外声明一点：我的确爱着你。你想要我怎么表达它？像‘亲爱的？’亲爱的，你想来点咖啡还是果汁？”

芬国昐皱起了眉。如果现在你的策略是想恶心死我——他终于用叉子叉起了一块培根。那么恭喜，它奏效了。

“别这样，我们好歹还是伴侣。”而且我们的确曾亲密过一段时间，无论你愿不愿意相信。

“我不记得我在入伍之前有过男友。”

“这个简单，诺洛芬威，就像你不知道自己为什么要走上前线一样，还有很多事是你也一起忘记了的。”

费艾诺在芬国昐回答前便自作主张为他倒了一杯咖啡。我知道你更喜欢这个。他在把那冒着香气的杯子放在芬国昐面前时说。加了奶和奶油，是你会喜欢的那个味道。芬国昐的视线在咖啡和费艾诺之间回转，最终还是拿起杯子啜了一口。而尽管他不愿承认，费艾诺的确知道什么是自己喜欢的味道。

“那么，你是做什么的？”

“感谢我所知道的所有神明，你总算开始对我有点兴趣了。”费艾诺的笑容在芬国昐看来分外刺眼。让他几乎就要端着咖啡离开。“我是个科学家，如果这样更方便理解的话。”

“哦，你研究什么？”赶在费艾诺开口前，芬国昐便改变主意摆了摆手。不用了，我没有兴趣知道。

“现在我都已经处于半退休状态了，语言学和照顾你可能才是我的主业。”

“别把我和语言学相提并论，”芬国昐在饮了口咖啡后说“我和那门精细复杂的学科并不相配。”

“你对语言学还有印象？”

“我知道乔姆斯基。”芬国昐已经能很好地面对费艾诺语中的轻蔑。“我就是个老派的人，我喜欢传统和几个世纪以前的东西。”

“你知道就好。现在你应该能想象到要和你在一起我得付出多大的牺牲了。”科技可不能一直这么“传统”下去，它们几乎每天都会在进步甚至革新。而费艾诺则有幸，姑且还能算作推动时代变化的那一批不群天才。

芬国昐在听到这里时终于起身。吃饱了？他在扭头时听到费艾诺问。不，他回过头来与后者对视，我只是被你的傲慢与自大塞撑了。

尽管费艾诺声明再三自己只是陈述事实，本意并没有炫耀的意图。为了讨好芬国昐，他还是接着随对方一起坐到了沙发上。

芬国昐看着桌上的投影，意识到那可能是自己和费艾诺在婚礼前后拍的某张合照。他抱着费艾诺，而后者虽然一脸不情愿，却还是回应了自己。看着更像是你被我绑架了。他说，轻笑了几声。如果我们真是合法伴侣，那必然是一对怨偶。

“你真的爱着我，”费艾诺似乎很在意这点，他提高了音量。“而我也爱着你。你不能否认这一点。”

“当你一直在强调你爱不爱我时这份爱就已经岌岌可危了。”到了这个地步，你强调的只是占有，而不是所谓的爱。

“如果不是因为我爱你，这二十年来我根本就不会去做这一切。”

“比如日复一日地跟一个失去记忆的人展示你的博学与傲慢？”芬国昐觉得自己似乎拿捏到了费艾诺的痛处。这次是他笑出了声，满带着嘲讽。“知道吗，现在的一切让我想起了高中时看过的一部小说。《别相信任何人》，如果我没有记错，那应该就是叫这个名字。发生在这间屋子里的一切跟那书里的情节真是该死的像。”

“至少你现在已经开始接受你失去了过去二十年的记忆了。”然而费艾诺却没有像芬国昐想的那样完全爆发。“尽管你在否认我的观点，可你还是接受了我告诉你的一切。”这是爱。他强调。下意识地。你意识的习惯。

“争论我究竟爱不爱你根本没有任何意义，费艾诺，我甚至都不记得你。”

“你会的。”费艾诺在沉默了一阵后站起来，他走到芬国昐身后，后者以为他是要伤害自己，而他只是想给男人按摩头部。每天你都能想起一些记忆的片段。在芬国昐耳边，费艾诺轻声说。不多，但足够证实我的话了。

费艾诺帮助他想起来的方式就是陪他一起看相册甚至日记。芬国昐比较抵触前者，不知怎的，他觉得那些影像格外虚假。尽管日记也是一样，看起来就像是另一个人的故事。

“这感觉太奇怪了。”芬国昐翻着自己的日记，眉头紧皱。“明明是你的字迹，却完全是陌生的经历。”

“我可以发誓这里面的内容全都是真实发生过的事。”费艾诺坐在了芬国昐身旁，与后者手臂相贴。他在芬国昐的默许下视线扫过日记本上的内容，被那天的事弄笑了。几乎没有什么反应时间，费艾诺直接说出了芬国昐满怀爱心做给自己的蛋糕是有多难吃。

“我现在开始相信这一切并不是《别相信任何人》里的情节了。如果你要对我来变态情人的那一套，至少会给我一个更好的态度。”

“难道你要指望我在你叫我‘变态’时还能叫你‘甜心’吗？”

“永远不要那么叫我，变态。”芬国昐吐了下舌头。“那真的很恶心。”

“好的宝贝。”费艾诺却像是了解了惹恼芬国昐的诀窍，朝后者露出了一个无比灿烂的笑容。现在芬国昐已经嫌恶地朝远离他的方向挪了挪，而费艾诺笑了笑，并没有立即跟上去。

“维拉啊，我为什么会爱上你？”我是缺钱了才把自己卖给你的吗？

“你疯狂地爱上了我，因为我的个人魅力。”芬国昐翻了个大大的白眼。我要走了。他说。我跟自恋狂很难交流。“大概因为我是第一个让你感情受挫的人，在我之前你遇见的每一个人几乎都无可避免地爱着你。而我一直都对你态度恶劣，有几次差点要伤了你的心。”

“显而易见。当然我是说态度恶劣的部分。”芬国昐冷笑。

“事实上——诺洛芬威，我想我需要向你道歉。”费艾诺突然坐直了身子，芬国昐因男人变换剧烈的语调而扭头看向他，发现他似乎并不像在说谎。“关于过去的事，我想要你知道我并不是真心讨厌你。从来都不是。我爱你，比你想的还要多。只是那时的我太过愚蠢，没能及时让你明白。”

芬国昐有些不明白现在这究竟算什么。直觉告诉他费艾诺突然的真情流露必然另有所图，毕竟人不可能突然转性。但他又确实无法从费艾诺的脸上看出任何谎言的痕迹。

“呃，你应该……知道我并不能代替过去的自己原谅你吧？”伤害已经造成了，芬国昐并不相信所谓迟来的道歉。

费艾诺沉默了一会儿。比正常的沉默时间长了几十秒，芬国昐几乎都想说点什么来缓解气氛了，然而费艾诺开口了：

“我猜你自醒来后还没真正照过镜子。”他说，又跳跃地换了一个话题。“来吧，诺洛芬威，让我们好好看看结婚后的你究竟变成了什么样。”

芬国昐被费艾诺带到了镜子前。虽然还有些莫名其妙，但他的确好奇现在——也就是比记忆中老了二十岁的自己究竟长什么样。在刚站到镜子前时芬国昐甚至选择眯起了眼，是身后的费艾诺笑着说“睁开眼吧，亲爱的，你又不丑”，他才睁开眼，然后映入视野的是一个相较于四十出头的人来说过于年轻的脸。

这不可能。芬国昐轻声呢喃。他只是多了那么一点几乎可以忽略不计的细纹，看上去比费艾诺要年轻上十多岁。这真的有些不可思议，芬国昐想。毕竟他可不是什么明星之类的，在战场上也不可能有多在意皮肤保养。但这么多年过去，他竟然还是该死的年轻。

“多么伟大的造物，”费艾诺在他身后说，凝视着镜中芬国昐英俊的脸。“简直完美。”

“别这么说我。如果你是真心想夸我的话。”芬国昐有些不好意思。他挪开目光躲开费艾诺的注视，然后在镜子下方发现了一个白熊的摆件。芬国昐拿起它，像是看到了某种熟悉的物件。

“这是前段时间你买回来放到这里的。”费艾诺说，而芬国昐觉得它似乎不应该只是个装饰品。我不会有这种品味。他为自己辩解。我买它一定是还有别的用处。

随便你吧。费艾诺按了按他的肩。芬国昐因为这个身体上的触碰而僵了一下，但并没有更多地抗拒。“我要去给我们准备午餐了。你可以随便在这里走走。”

费艾诺说完并没有立即离开，他反而停在原地，注视着芬国昐，或者说是芬国昐的嘴唇。眼中带着期待。我可以吗？那双眼睛仿佛在问。

“如果你非得亲我才能让我自己走走，那就快点吧。”

芬国昐读出了费艾诺眼中的疑问，并且应许了。他们的唇轻轻贴了一下，芬国昐甚至都还没来得及闭眼。

“这就足够了。”他说。

这下费艾诺离开了，如果芬国昐没有听错，男人甚至还哼了首不成调的歌。在确认自己已经离开费艾诺的视野后，芬国昐点了点白熊手里端着的小小电子屏。他的直觉告诉他这里一定藏着什么东西，就像那本《别相信任何人》里说的一样，过去的自己一定在日复一日的轮回中留下过某种线索。真正的线索。而不是费艾诺会展示给自己看的日记。

没让芬国昐失望，小熊怀里抱着的画板果然不止是装饰，而是真正的电子屏。它在芬国昐手指的触碰下亮了起来，几秒后弹出了一行字：

**我很抱歉接下来的话会伤害你的感情** 。屏幕接着又闪了一下。 **但你并不是芬国昐** 。然后是第三下： **费艾诺是个疯子** 。

芬国昐觉得自己应该要费艾诺解释一番自己之前看到过的话，但他身体内更多的一部分让他保持了沉默。

“我想看一下我的勋章。”他说。

“你的战争荣誉？可以啊。”费艾诺扫了他一眼。“现在吗？”

“嗯，现在。”

费艾诺打量了他一会儿，芬国昐昂着头，迎接了男人的目光。“我马上回来。”最终，他起身去为芬国昐寻找那些勋章。

芬国昐看着银制餐具上自己的倒影，并不觉得这有多正常。他又在房间里寻找，试图发现那些或许并不显眼但与整体装潢不怎么相配的东西。

几分钟过去，费艾诺带着勋章回来了。看看你的荣誉。他向芬国昐展示那枚金制勋章。你为这些人做出的一切可远远比这一小块东西沉重得多。“你甚至在孤身一人的情况下进入了敌营内部。”

“我的身体并没有任何酸痛的地方。”突然，芬国昐说，像是意识到了什么本该早点发现的事。

“啊，我们昨天并没有进行任何会让你有这种感觉的行为。”

“我不是这个意思。”芬国昐站起来，几乎要抵上费艾诺的鼻尖。“我在前线战斗，我知道我受过多少伤，费艾诺。而那意味着我的身体本不该这么健康，更何况我已经不再年轻了，战争的伤痛现在理应折磨着我的肩和腿。”

你的肩和腿受了什么伤？费艾诺紧绷得像是第一次知道这件事。子弹。芬国昐指了指自己的肩膀。我差点就要失去这只手了，就算是康复后我也能感受到它的疼痛。“所以这就是你做丈夫的方式？根本就不知道你的伴侣体验过怎么的伤痛？”

“哦，”费艾诺楞了一下。“像我之前所说的，诺洛芬威，二十年过去了，你不知道这个时代的医学有多发达。”

“我现在需要一个人呆着。”芬国昐说，拿起了费艾诺带给他的勋章。“我要回我的房间，而你不允许进来。”

费艾诺以沉默表示理解，芬国昐回到早上醒来时的房间，坐在床上审视起了手里的勋章。

你还会给我留下什么东西吗？他在心里问着过去的自己。

床头柜上还躺着那本早上曾看过的电子相册。芬国昐拿起它，一页页地翻着，直到他发现在某一页时投影不正常地闪动。顺着面包屑，芬国昐又一次得到了他的线索。

那是一页影藏的影像，芬国昐找到它，发现藏起来的是一份剪报：

伤亡惨重。巨大的标题旁边配了一幅战火燃烧过后的废墟。我们将怀着沉痛的悼念铭记本次战疫中牺牲的战士……

影像只等芬国昐看到这里便消逝为了几行字： **你不是他妈的诺洛芬威，费艾诺那个变态骗了你。你该惩罚他，不论发生什么，绝对不要原谅他。**

芬国昐觉得自己想起了什么。然而就像费艾诺说的，仅仅只是一点。他看到了一群穿着军装的人，他们在呼喊自己。记忆在这里停顿，接着出现的应该已是另一个片段：他亲吻了躺在床上的费艾诺，最后看了一眼睡梦中的男人，转身走出了房间。

到底是什么？芬国昐开始着急了。他迫切地想要想起来，但他的记忆却是一片废墟。等他意识到的时候，芬国昐才发现原来因为握得太紧，金属勋章已经嵌入了他的手掌。

芬国昐疾步走出了房间。他直奔至费艾诺面前，一边的衣袖被挽起，露着布满伤痕的手臂。

“有多少个？”他质问费艾诺，愤怒甚至使他在句末发出了一声轻笑。“到底有多少个像我这样的东西？回答我，你这变态。”

“你不应该故意割伤你自己。”费艾诺扫过他的手臂，目光中带着怜悯。“尽管不会流血，但你一样拥有真实的痛感。”

“你究竟是在怜惜作为‘芬国昐’的我，还是觉得我糟蹋了你‘伟大的造物’。”芬国昐没有用问句，他已经有了自己的答案。

“你是最像他的那一个。”

“这并不能算作是一个答案，你应该知道吧？”

“至多三四个，像你一样的。”你想见到的诺洛芬威根本就没活过那场战争对吧？芬国昐抱着双臂，问得辛辣。“我说过我是那批推动时代前进的天才，我有我自己的办法把他带回来。”呵，自大狂。芬国昐已经失去了翻白眼的欲望，直接嘲笑着面前的男人。于是就有了我。还有不知道多少像我这样的东西。

“你不是‘东西’那么简单，你是极其精妙的仿生人。”费艾诺说，而芬国昐选择忽视了他的话。

“你也根本就没和他结婚。”我没有直接看到，但我能猜到。“是你拒绝了他。你究竟都做了些什么？还有更多能让你的形象更加不堪的壮举吗？”

我从五岁的时候就认识诺洛芬威了。费艾诺说。而之前你猜的没错，我们的确是兄弟。

“操。”芬国昐吸着气将头转向一边。还该死的真有。

芬国昐与费艾诺是一对异母兄弟。芬国昐在费艾诺五岁的那一年出生。在最开始的时候，费艾诺并不真心讨厌芬国昐。他只是无法接受自己的继母，无法接受父亲将本应留给自己的爱分给其他人。费艾诺更反感茵迪丝，他不喜欢芬国昐只是因为对方是茵迪丝的孩子。

可是随着年岁的增长，费艾诺逐渐发现自己对芬国昐的情感愈发复杂了起来。多数时候他都表现得对后者十分厌恶，可芬国昐喜欢他，费艾诺能看得出来。这并不是在父亲面前的表演。青少年时期的芬国昐在过了最早的叛逆期后便不加掩饰自己对兄长的爱，他甚至可以说是仰慕费艾诺，而费艾诺并没有对此做出回应。

当父亲因意外死后，有一段时间，费艾诺的情绪十分不稳定。他在那个时候接纳了芬国昐，却并没有对其表现出任何爱意，而芬国昐平静地接受了这个事实。彼时的芬国昐也不再是个青少年，他因为早年和兄长的冲突而被送去了寄宿学校。后来又搬出了家，那是在父亲出事前几年的事。在葬礼后的某一天，某次两人在看望父亲时偶遇。然后不知道是出于什么原因，他们做了。只有那一次，接着他们又恢复到了往日的相处模式。

又过了近一年，芬国昐开始试图修复他们之间诡异的兄弟关系。他可以为这做出一点牺牲。他可以选择服从于费艾诺，尊重后者作为兄长的一切决定，哪怕他并不能从费艾诺这里得到自己应得的爱。直到有一天他从费艾诺打算清理掉的垃圾文件中发现了父亲写给自己的信。信没有被拆封，可费艾诺也显然没打算把它交给自己。所有的积怨在那刻爆发，芬国昐质问费艾诺为什么要这么做，一直以来他都认为父亲的心里只容得下库茹芬威一个孩子，费艾诺为什么要剥夺他知道自己也被家人爱着的权利。而费艾诺只是照例讥讽他：因为我从没把你当过家人，半种。我不信任你。

“我不知道你会真的离开我，我也没有想到你会为了远离我而走上前线。”

芬国昐加入军队的消息还是菲纳芬带给他的。那是他的三弟难得地想要揪着他的衣领骂他，质问他究竟对芬国昐做了些什么。我知道你们所有那些扭曲的情感与变质的关系，菲纳芬说，我的哥哥真的爱你，而你有没有把他不当做抢走父亲的爱的敌人看待哪怕那么一秒。见了你的鬼的恋父情结。菲纳芬骂出了他一直以来想说的话。

“他说尽管你是真的倔，但我也完全不值得你这么做。”

真正可悲的是，等芬国昐到了前线，费艾诺不得不开始为他的安危担心时，费艾诺才意识到自己原来是那样的爱着自己的异母兄弟，自己的家人与情人。

“我不是你的诺洛芬威。”芬国昐纠正他。“我只是你‘伟大的造物’，不管是仿生人还是什么，我都不是诺洛芬威。而你也再也见不到他了。”他死了。你没机会看到他老去。

“我带回了你！”我让你的思维永远的活了下来，诺洛芬威。一开始只是一个AI，后来费艾诺不满足于语音，便逐渐有了实体。这二十年里，费艾诺以一种近乎病态的执着营造了芬国昐仍然陪伴在自己身边的假象。“你甚至拥有他真实的记忆，而那有些我都并不知情。”

“你很可悲，费艾诺。”芬国昐摇头。费艾诺话里的人称转换代表他并没有分清，或者选择性地忽略了自己死去的爱人和仿生人的区别。

“之前我跟你说的话都是真心的，我真的很抱歉，为曾经所有的一切恶意。”

“你想得到诺洛芬威的原谅？”芬国昐笑了。“不再可能了，费艾诺，他并不知道你爱过或是爱着他。他直到死前对你的印象都还是你恨着他，以及你是多么的一个混蛋。”

你把我之前的几位仿生人都怎么样了？他趁费艾诺回话前问；你杀了他们吗？“日记停在了三天前，我的上一任作品是在那个时候被处理的吗？”

“他比较偏向于叛逆时期的诺洛芬威，而且他知道自己是仿生人，我们差点在几年的相处时间里把这个家都拆一遍。”

“所以你把我设计得什么都不知道，好更方便满足你的病态渴望。”当你思念诺洛芬威的时候，你还可以伪装他还在。可我猜你永远都不会得到满足。“你真是个可悲的变态。”

“我之所以会让这一切持续二十年都是因为爱你！”费艾诺从沙发上站起，按着芬国昐的锁骨，将后者压在了茶几上。而没有想到这一切的芬国昐则感受到了后脑传来的疼痛。这疼痛让他回想起了很多，那些属于真正的芬国昐的关于战争的记忆。那种武器的力量可以直接将人打成血沫，芬国昐死得极其惨烈。

“我本来想说结束吧，这一切都毫无意义。”看着费艾诺脖子上的金属项链，芬国昐有了别的想法。“但我现在改主意了，费艾诺，你就这样折磨自己吧。”

就像西西弗斯。

他说，然后扯下了费艾诺颈上的项链。金属的剧烈摩擦刮破了男人的皮肤，而他甚至都感觉不到疼痛——他知道了芬国昐想做什么，他不能让这再发生一次，就在他的眼前。但是来不及了，芬国昐已经推开他，冲到隔厅柜前，拿出了那把抽屉里的枪。

“你永远没法把石头推到山顶。无论多少次。”芬国昐将它含进了嘴中，朝费艾诺露出一个笑容。


End file.
